bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Koroshiya
Nathaniel Koroshiya (殺し屋 ナサニエル, Koroshiya Nasanieru) is head of the Koroshiya Noble Family and the Lieutenant of the Eighth Division. He was originally the Lieutenant of Squad Two during the events of Turn Back The Pendulum. He is also the President of the Shinigami Men's Association. Appearance Nathaniel has neck-length light brown hair, a little messy like Kisuke Urahara's, and wears simple thin-framed black glasses, giving him a similar appearance to Sosuke Aizen, apart from his emerald green eyes and slightly longer hair. During his time as lieutenant, he wore the standard shihakushō with the right sleeve torn off. His lieutenant's badge was worn on the left arm. For the better part of his exile, Nathaniel wore a black armored top, along with black gloves reaching to the middle of his forearms, tan pants, a black cape with red lining, and a brown gun holster slung over his hips. He also bore an iconic black tricornered hat. Upon his return to Soul Society, Nathaniel donned his usual shihakushō and a Lieutenant's badge on his left arm upon his re-instatement. He now bears a mechanical right hand, serving as a replacement after an unknown fight. The fingers of the hand are articulate, curved slightly. The hand is composed of several small plates of dark steel, some flat and some curved, which house a turquoise octagonal gem. The ring finger is lighter than the rest. Personality Koroshiya is known to many as an enigma. His behaviour tends to change due to the situation; he was commented as care-free as Shunsui Kyoraku and as noble as Jushiro Ukitake, but others say he can "be a real maniac sometimes." He generally acts well-mannered, and acts respectfully to his superiors; that said, he rarely talks behind their backs (he had once called Ukitake a "pedophile" in his early years, but insists it was Sasuke's idea). He has a unique relationship with the spirit of his Zanpakutō, who is ideally female. History Origin Approximately one thousand years before the main storyline of Bleach, Nathaniel was born as the seventh son in the DreadBane Noble Family, within hours of Sasuke Uike's birth. As fellow nobles, the two grew up together, and attended the Shinigami Academy with their coming of age. Their antics, academic actions, and fighting abilities earned them the title of the, "Ukitake and Kyoraku of their generation." Upon their graduation, the Gotei 13 had been founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, which the two immediately enrolled in. Their positions varied for centuries, until Sasuke finally settled as Squad One's Third Seat and Nathaniel as the Lieutenant of Squad Two, which soon came under the command of Yoruichi Shihōin. Turn Back The Pendulum Squad Two's Third Seat, Kisuke Urahara, was promoted to Captain of Squad Twelve. Nathaniel was present at the Captain's meeting inaugrating Kisuke into his new position, as he stood behind his Captain, Yoruichi Shihōin, and beside Seinosuke Yamada, the then Lieutenant of Squad Four. Kisuke later established the Soul Reaper Research and Development Institute. Being an old friend, Nathaniel helped Kisuke conduct many of his experiments outside of his own duty. One night nine years later, four Captains - Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Kensei Muguruma and Rōjūrō Otoribashi - and four Lieutenants - Mashiro Kuna, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushōda and Lisa Yadōmaru - were subjected to Hollowfication, the illegal acquiring of Hollow powers, by Sosuke Aizen, who framed Urahara for commiting the act. Nathaniel, having witnessed the events unfold, confronted Aizen and engaged in battle, having to be broken apart by nearby guards. Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, Kido Corps Captain at the time, were charged with treason by Central 46, the judiciary system. Yoruichi and Nathaniel were able to rescue them from the Central 46 Chambers. The four fled to the underground cave beneath Sōkyoku Hill, where they used a prototype portal system, which Nathaniel had been working on with Urahara, to escape Soul Society undetected. Upon entry into the World of the Living, they all go their separate ways. Nathaniel strikes out on his own, refusing any help from Urahara. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Nathaniel's swordsmanship is on par with the other Captains, and can hold his own against Jūshirō Ukitake in Shikai. *'Sōkensōin' (双剣掃引, Double Sword Sweep): A technique which entails two strikes of a sword of extreme force and speed. The two cuts are made so quickly the target only perceives one swing. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As a former Corps Commander of the Onmitsukido, Nathaniel is capable of extended unarmed combat. Master Marksman: Due to the unique nature of his Zanpakutō, Nathaniel can essentially hit any long-range target. Flash Steps Master: Nathaniel originally taught flash steps to Yoruichi Shihōin, now known as the "Goddess of Flash", and has skills equal to her own. Immense Spiritual Power: He boasts a great amount of spiritual energy, suitable for both a Captain and a member of one of the four Noble Houses. His spiritual energy fluctuates from red to green. Kidō Master: Nathaniel is well versed in every aspect of Kidō. He is able to use even the highest level Kidō spells without reciting the incantation. *'Bakudō #52: Ayatori' (綾取り, Cat's Cradle): Its use involves the caster weaving their hands together and pulling them apart, producing threads of pink-purple energy connecting the fingers. A flick of the wrists sends the tendrils flying, wrapping around the target's limbs and effectively immobilizing them. *'Hyperresonance' (超共鳴, chō kyōmei): A technique devised by Nathaniel, created from the unstable collision of two spirit particles, resulting in a concentrated energy blast, similar to a Cero. Zanpakutō Nathaniel's Hiuchiishi no Otome (火打石の乙女, Flint's Maiden) takes the form of a katana, with a silver guard that curves around his hand similar to a cutlass' and a hilt with blood red stitching. The blade itself has a standard reach. Halfway from either end of the blade is a three inch long gap that has no sharp edge, and curves on the inside. A pair of red braided tassels hang from the end of the hilt. It is worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. *'Shikai': Its release command is "The steel is forged, the flint is struck." (鋼偽造されて、火打ち石打たれ, hagane gizō sa re te, hiuchiishi uta re). When released, it takes the form of a 17th century flintlock pistol with a wooden handle and a golden barrel and plating, and a version of its sealed form attached to its elongated barrel. This makes Flintlass the only known Zanpakutō to take the form of a firearm. On its own it can fire shots made of reishi at an opponent. :Shikai Special Ability: Ichigeki Hissatsu (一撃必殺, One Shot One Kill), named after the four character idiom of the same name. To perform it, Nathaniel pulls the hammer of the pistol back and fills Flintlass with spiritual energy, to the point where its golden edges glow a faint green. He shouts the attack's name and pulls the trigger. When fired, the attack launches a wide angled green stream of spiritual energy, adorned by thin blue lightning bolts. The attack's name is an oxymoron to the attack itself, as it has the potential to kill more than one person in the attack's vicinity. The shot itself can be compressed into a smaller stream, making it more powerful and destructive than its wide-range equivalent. :*Nathaniel can separate Hiuchiishi no Otome into its respective cutlass and flintlock forms. From there, he can either use them both in combat or transform either the flintlock or the cutlass to its opposing weapon (the flintlock would transform into a cutlass, and vice versa). Nathaniel calls this ability Bunkatsu Seifuku, Tsugu Kōkan (分割征服継ぐ交換, Divide and Conquer, Exchange and Master); however, this name is merely mutual, as reciting its name is not required to enact it. ::Jū Rensha (銃連射, Hail of Bullets): This ability can only be used in Hiuchiishi no Otome's dual pistol form. Nathaniel fires a steady stream of compact reishi bullets at a comparable speed to Findor Carias' Bala. *'Bankai': Hiuchiishi Otome no Madan no Shashu (火打石乙女の魔弾の射手, Flint Maiden's Magic Bullet Shooter, or Der Freischütz Flint Maiden): Nathaniel releases his Bankai by turning his Zanpakutō edge-up and placing the blunt side in the palm of his hand, then slides his hand once up and once down the blade, au lieu to cocking a shotgun, and says "Bankai." When released, he loses the top half of his shihakushō and Captain's haori. He gains a gold-trimmed tricorner hat and an open brown vest with a tan edge. As well, thirteen brown (and seemingly rusted) long swords with hexagonal guards levitate behind him, spread out like wings. The swords often confuse his opponent, as the Bankai's name initially implies the use of firearms. :Bankai Special Ability: Nathaniel can merge six of the swords together to form a slightly enlargened version of Hiuchiishi no Otome's Shikai; the stock gains a more obtuse angle and extends down his forearm, the barrel becomes taller and narrower and extends to the tip of the sword, which also becomes longer and thinner and loses the guard. The matchlock mechanism is replaced with a slot which fits the guard of the swords on Nathaniel's back. On its own, the enhanced Hiuchiishi no Otome can fire enhanced Ichigeki Hissatsu blasts, which can be considered on-par with many Ceros. They require little charging and can be fired several times in succession. :*'Jiyū no Rokudan, Seigen no Ichidan' (自由の六弾制限の一弾, Six Bullet Freedom, One Bullet Limit): Upon the creation of the enhanced Hiuchiishi no Otome, six of the remaining seven swords gain a white glow, while the seventh receives a black tint. These swords are inserted into the gun's barrel and locked into place. From here, they can be fired like bullets, translating into a mass of spiritual energy. The six white swords act as "free bullets," as they completely follow Nathaniel's will, allowing him to shoot at marks that would be otherwise impossible to hit, and able to change their course in midair as many times as Nathaniel sees fit. The seventh black sword, however, is completely out of Nathaniel's control. Instead, it follows the will of his opponent, who is more than often unaware of this fact and believes it to hold the same effect as the other six, but with greater strength. However, this side-effect can be overridden if Nathaniel channels enough spiritual energy into the sword, which increases its firing speed, but limits its direction to straight ahead. The seven swords, once fired, can no longer be used for that use of the Bankai. Category:Shinigami Category:Male